Limite Crítico
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que a Sasuke realmente nunca le gustarían los chicos, aquel comentario en son de burla formo lo que se veía ahora en el espejo "Tal vez si te vistieses de mujer, Sasuke no notaria que tienes pene"¿Por qué desear algo que no puedes tener? Si con "Él" no podía con una "Ella" –Por favor. Solo por hoy no soy "Él" [SasuNaru/Yaoi][Travestismo]


**LIMITE CRÍTICO**

By Hagane Yuuki

Realmente la idea no le agradaba. Las faldas, las calcetas altas, el maquillaje. Ni hablar de esos malditos tacones que querían fracturarle los tobillos. Pero tiempos drásticos necesitaban medidas drásticas.

Peino por quien sabe cuanta vez la peluca, mirándose al espejo. No le agradaba la imagen que el espejo le regresaba. En otra situación hubiera mandado todo al demonio e iría por lo que quería sin tener que recurrir a medidas tan extremas y humillantes para su hombría, pero parecía ser que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces no había surtido efecto.

Era patético lo sabia, pero no tenia de otra si quería estar con él.

Ah si, todo ese alboroto de travestirse en chica era por un chico. Por otro hombre. ¡Jodida sea, por su amigo! ¿Que tan bajo se podía llegar a caer por ese sentimiento llamado amor? Creía que no tanto como ahora, esperaba tocar con esto fondo pronto.

Suspiro. Se animaba a si mismo, no se veía tan mal. Si a él le gustaran las mujeres sin duda alguna se lanzaría sobre ella. Volvió a suspirar, si le gustaran en primer lugar no estaría en este embrollo para empezar.

Todo estaba jodido. La idea en si era realmente estúpida, una mala idea por donde se viera pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que a Sasuke realmente nunca le gustarían los chicos –Por consiguiente él- aquel comentario en son de burla por parte de Kiba formo lo que se veía ahora en el espejo "Tal vez si te vistieses de mujer, Sasuke no notaria que tienes pene" ridículo pero tal vez, solo y tal vez…

Maldita esperanza que es lo ultimo que muere.

Respiro hondo, tomando la última gota de fuerza que le faltaba para empezar de una buena vez con ello. Tomo el lápiz labial de la mesa y lo coloco en sus labios.

–Es ahora o nunca.

Camino con paso seguro, con el sonido de los tacones resonando por donde pasaba. La mirada de algunos centrados en su persona. Hombres, mujeres ambos por igual observándole con diferentes emociones. Lujuria, envidia. Que cruel puede ser la vida al verse como una chica atractiva para los ojos de otros cuando en verdad es un hombre. Ignoro todas esas miradas, concentrándose en su objetivo. La puerta color caoba frente a él con el emblema de la familia Uchiha a un lado.

Apretó con fuerza el bolso de mujer, que ridículo colgaba de su brazo y toco el timbre. Todo sucedió increíblemente rápido como para poder ser procesado.

Un "Quien" y un "Hola". Fue todo lo que se dijeron antes de que los ojos brunos le reconocieran. Corto de improvisto su nombre de los labios de su amigo antes de que fueran pronunciados con sorpresa. El escucharlos decirlo rompería todo el trabajo que hasta ahora había efectuado. Salto sobre de Sasuke rodeando con sus manos su cuello para besarle. Profundo, mojado. Forzando la entrada de su lengua en aquella boca.

–Shh. No digas nada – Susurro en un tono bajo tratando de imitar la voz femenina

–Hoy no soy él. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor– Y volvió al ataque.

Sabia muy bien que dos cosas podrían suceder y suplicaba por que una de ellas no se realizara. Por eso por primera vez en su vida se vio rogando tan fehacientemente. Como "Él" no había podido llegar al corazón de su amigo, era doloroso recordar la triste mirada del Uchiha al rechazarlo. El como parecía que simplemente no podía aceptarlo por el simple hecho de que tenia pene en lugar de vagina. El "Perdóname. No soy gay. No puedo" Ah dolía tanto recordarlo. El como el frio recorrió su cuerpo y se atoro en su garganta. Se había maldecido muchas veces ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no se conformaba con tener solo su amistad? ¿Por qué a pesar de que desde un principio lo sabia?

¿Por qué desear algo que no puedes tener? O tal vez, si.

Si con "Él" no podía con una "Ella"…

Trastornado, inmoral, demente. Arriesgarse a perder lo único que le quedaba como su amistad solo por poder tenerlo de aquella manera. Solo un momento no más. Incluso con su disfraz sabía que no seria eterno, pero por el tiempo que durara quería saber que era sentirse entre sus brazos aunque la destrucción llegara después.

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y con la suplica aun en sus labios rojos lo jalo hasta el final del pasillo. Él no hablaba, no decía nada, y tal vez era mejor así.

–Ámame aunque sea una mentira. Hazme el amor aunque me odies después. Por favor no me corras.

Por favor.

Por favor.

Por favor.

–Solo por hoy, no soy "Él"

 **.**

 **.**

Gimió bajo tratando de no soltar ningún ruido. No sabia cuantas veces ya había llegado al orgasmo. Sabia que estaba llegando al limite de su resistencia, si no se detenía ahora después no podría llegar a casa. Era importante irse, lo entendía. No podía permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo más. El reloj despertador lo acusaba desde la mesa de noche con sus grandes números rojos. Aun así no se animaba a detener aquello.

Una envestida mas fuerte de lo normal hizo que arqueara su espalda, un nuevo orgasmo asomándose próximo. Su largo cabello rubio extendido por toda la cama, algunos cabellos pegados a su sudorosa frente y mejillas. Las caderas le temblaban y las rodillas estaban por flaquearse. No soportaría más en aquella posición. Con el culo al aire y el pecho sobre la cama, los brazos lo dejaron de sostener hace dos orgasmos atrás.

Era necesario se decía. Aun así las ganas tremendas que tenia de girarse para poder mirarlo moría lentamente con el paso del tiempo. La resignación asentándose en lo más profundo de su persona. No podía girarse, si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que Sasuke notara aquello que colgaba de entre sus piernas y todo se fuera a la mierda. Si no quería que Sasuke no perdiera su erección siempre tenía que estar en posiciones que no revelaran mucho de su verdadero ser.

Dejarse la falda, las pantaletas. Girarse y montarlo de espaldas. No gemir, no hablar. Pequeños detalles que le convertían en una verdadera chica temporal durante el sexo.

Lo que mas parecía surtir efecto era su largo cabello rubio. Lo había notado desde la primera vez, algunos años atrás. Sasuke parecía amar acariciar su pelo, tomarlo entre sus dedos y olerlo, besarlo. Enredarlo en su pene mientras le hacia alguna felación o simplemente masturbarse con el. Lo disfrutaba mucho tal vez más que acariciar su cuerpo.

Y lo odiaba.

Por que era falso, no era real, no era suyo. Cabellos rubios que aunque idénticos al suyo, pertenecían a verdaderas mujeres. Lo llenaba de sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Por que ese placer que se reflejaba en la cara del Uchiha no era por su disfraz, si no por "Ellas".

Había empezado a odiar su mentira.

Ha odiar a las mujeres.

–Hmm– Soltó bajo. Ocultando su cara con rapidez en la almohada.

Las estocadas eran rápidas, frenéticas. Podía escuchar el chapoteo del semen en su interior en un sonido sucio. Estaba próximo, ya casi ahí. Al igual que aquella hora en el reloj. Muy en lo profundó de su ser rezaba para que durara solo unos segundos mas en lo que aquel digito cambiaba de numero.

Enterró sus manos en la sabana cuando finalmente sucedió. El semen de Sasuke resbalaba glorioso por sus muslos, escapando de su esfínter contraído. No pudo disfrutarlo lo suficiente, Sasuke lo había notado. Cuando el velo del placer dejo de nublar su juicio pudo escuchar las llantas de un auto estacionarse en la cochera. En un brusco jalón le tomo de la mano gritándole de manera alterada que se largara de una vez. No era necesario vestirse, nunca lo era. El beneficio de nunca quitarse la ropa, supuso.

Ya no dolía, aunque debería hacerlo. ¿Era malo que ya se hubiera acostumbrado?

Se paro rápido, acomodando la pantaleta en su lugar - esperaba que la prenda interior retuviese el tiempo necesario el fluido antes de que este se escapara de manera acusadora- y parándose de un salto tomo su bolso. Era increíble la velocidad con que Sasuke se había subido la cremallera, acomodado la cama y había abierto las ventanas.

Sonrió triste.

Corrió hasta él y le robo un último beso.

–Hasta mañana– Murmuro a su oído antes de salir.

Bajo por las escaleras a toda prisa, peinando sus revueltos cabellos sin mirar realmente a donde iba. No era necesario ver, conocía hasta el último rincón de aquella casa. Como no hacerlo si desde niño pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en su propio hogar.

Visualizo su silueta a tan solo tres escalones de llegar al piso. Ahí en la entrada, Itachi se quitaba sus zapatos para colocarse las pantuflas, y se miraron. Así nada más, por primera vez en cinco años desde que comenzó todo aquello.

–Con permiso – Una sonrisa surco sus labios. Inclino la cabeza en un gesto de respeto y pasó como un tifón a su lado.

Itachi solo puedo quedarse estático, completamente helado. Mirando a la figura salir huyendo con la fragancia de su hermano por todo su cuerpo. Tardo en reaccionar antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta y subir aprisa hacia la habitación del menor de los Uchihas.

– ¿¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!? – Rugió en un grito airado, con la respiración acelerada.

Sasuke solo atino a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada. Acrecentando su furia.

– ¿A que te refieres? – Contesto con tanta naturalidad que por primera vez en su vida Itachi tuvo el deseo de girarle su rostro con un puñetazo.

– ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! ¡DE NARUTO! – Grito

No pudo quedarse más frio que cuando noto la expresión de su hermano. Clara y verdadera confusión por todo su rostro.

– ¿Que dices? El dobe no ha venido en todo el día.

Así como llego la furia se fue de una manera estrepitosa dejándole solo una increíble sensación de pánico.

–Sasuke pero que… – Se quedo sin palabras, mudo. Mirando a su hermano pasearse por la habitación en busca de su celular que desde algún rincón apartado timbraba con una canción que solo podía ser de gusto de cierto chico de ojos azules. Seguramente escogida por él para su tonada personal.

No necesitaba ser un genio en esta ocasión para mirar lo obvio. Y con absoluto terror se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos como una muy mala película de miedo.

Sasuke contesto con su siempre tono fastidiado. Tronando la lengua cuando la voz chillona al otro lado del teléfono le grito. Hasta donde estaba pudo escuchar un "Teme" bien proporcionado, alegre, enérgico. Como siempre que estaba hablando con su hermano.

En un movimiento brusco, tomo del hombro a Sasuke y lo obligo a girarse.

–No eh terminado– Dijo deteniendo a Sasuke, que había tratado de pasar por su lado. Con claras intenciones de dejarlo hablando solo.

–Suéltame, yo si– Respondió con voz molesta, soltándose del agarre en un gesto completamente grosero – ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy, Niisan?

– ¿Conmigo?– Pregunto incrédulo –Primero respóndeme algo, Sasuke. ¿Quién era la chica que salió hace un rato de aquí?

–Tsk ¿Tienes que hacer un alboroto por eso?

– ¡Contéstame!

–Solo una chica con la que me acuesto. Si te molesta tanto no la volveré a traer a casa. No tienes que hacer un escándalo por eso, Itachi. Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho.

– ¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¡No es "Solo" una chica con la que duermes! ¡Es Naruto vestido de mujer!

–Perdón por la intromisión– Gaturrearon desde la puerta.

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo la mirada, su respiración alterada y su pulso por los cielos. Ahora era consiente de su edad, creía que estaba envejeciendo demasiado rápido y que ya no era tan joven. Naruto estaba parado con sus manos sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa en la entrada de la habitación de Sasuke. Con su ropa normal de calle y su chillante ramera naranja atada a su cintura.

Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de verdadero terror cuando Sasuke pasó de él como si nunca le hubiera escuchado decir aquello.

–Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar antes, Dobe– Señalo Sasuke, golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza.

–Pero yo toque. Llevo veinte minutos allá abajo tocando y nadie me abría por eso te marque ¡Pero me dejas colgado a media conversación! No es mi culpa.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

¿¡Qué demonios sucedía aquí!?

– ¡Itachi-Nichan! Hoy llegaste temprano de trabajar.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda su piel al mirar aquella sonrisa que para nada era de las que le conocía a Naruto.

–Teme, los chicos quedaron de verse en un karaoke. Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar antes de que Kiba y Chouji se acaben las frituras.

No supo que hacer, como actuar. Los hechos formándose en su cabeza como piezas de rompecabezas armándose. Solo podía mirar mientras todo cobraba sentido de una manera increíblemente retorcida.

Naruto tomo de la mano a su hermano, jalándolo para instigarlo a seguirlo sin darle tiempo a que pudiera negarse y mandarlo al diablo como seguramente ocurriría. Tomo de la silla la chamarra de piel negra y se dirigió a la salida con los ya presentes reproches de Sasuke.

"Tengo que estudiar" "Bueno es algo que no conoces" "No creo que ni conozcas el termino"

Solo se quedo ahí, sin palabras. Escucho a Sasuke decir algo de que se llevaría el coche y después solo pudo verse parado enfrente de un Naruto sonriente que con algún pretexto tonto había regresado a la habitación donde sabia él seguiría.

Cabello revuelto, camisa al revés. Y el mismo aroma que había olido hace un rato, perdurable y fino sobre una piel bronceada.

–Olvide algo– Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, inclinándose para recoger una mochila que estaba tirada a un lado de la puerta.

Era increíble el como algunas personas cambiaban. Como en poco tiempo se volvían irreconocibles. No, mas bien tal vez nunca cambiaron y solo mostraron su verdadera personalidad.

–Nos vemos al rato. Itachi-Nissan– La misma voz modulada, baja. Femenina.

–No puede ser.

Llevo su mano a la frente. Cubriendo sus ojos.

Naruto no llevaba veinte minutos tocando el timbre, este nunca había sonado. En primer lugar Naruto realmente nunca había abandonado la mansión Uchiha. La maleta era prueba de ello. Ahí asomándose con total desfachatez unos cabellos rubios se aromaban desde un cierre mal cerrado. Marcarle a Sasuke seguramente era para saber si Itachi le había reconocido, era claro que Naruto esperaba que eso sucediera.

¿Por qué?

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su baja columna.

 **.**

 **.**

Llego corriendo, con su cabello meciéndose en el viento. Sabia que era tarde y que probablemente recibiría una buena regañiza por ello, pero no pudo evitarlo era algo que estaba fuertemente arraigado en si. Por más que se dijo que solo le tomaría media hora llegar, eso se volvió una. Estaría encabronado lo sabia, nadie hacia esperar al puntual Uchiha.

Patinando, cruzo la esquina donde estaba ya él con su claro ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas.

– ¡Aquí estoy! – Jadeo, tratando de meter algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones.

Lo miro excusándose como siempre, regalándole una sonrisa tratando de dejar de lado su obvia impuntualidad. Él trono la lengua como siempre y se encaminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro dirigiéndose a aquel edificio que estaba al final de la calle.

Todos sabían a que se iba a aquellos lugares, y solo podía tener una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios cada vez que alguien volteaba a verle. Se regocijaba no podía evitarlo, era un gusto que había adquirido y que disfrutaba mucho. Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar una mirada que no se apartaba de su figura en el ascensor. No podía ser mas obvio se dijo, pero solo podría ser mejor. Ensancho más sus labios haciendo contacto visual con la otra persona, y solo pudo contar el tiempo antes de que sucediera.

Uno, dos, tres. Cada vez era mas corto el tiempo antes de sentir un fuerte apretón en su muñeca que le irritaba la piel, causándole un punzante dolor antes de sentir sus labios ser profanados. Rudo, brusco sin un gramo de delicadeza. Los mordió lacerándole la piel causando que el labio sangrara y solo pudo disfrutarlo sin despegar sus ojos de la otra persona que sorprendida retrocedía un paso atrás. No era el único, Sasuke miraba al hombre que en algún momento tembloroso había apartado la mirada. Y Naruto solo podía mirar la cara sorprendida de la insulsa mujer que estaba al lado de aquel hombre, la cual no había dejado de ver lo que era suyo.

Ahora creía que ya le había quedado claro.

–Vamos– Ordeno Sasuke al las puertas abrirse.

Sintió su espalda doler al ser lanzada a la pared y unas de las piernas de Sasuke meterse entre las suyas. Un golpe de su mano al muro, antes de que le tomara el mentón y lo levantara. Se miraron por breves minutos, azul contra negro, y sonrió de nuevo.

Deslizo sus manos por el pálido cuello de Sasuke para atraerle. No le tenia miedo, nunca lo había hecho y tal vez era la razón de ello, por eso levantándose de puntillas le susurro al oído, en un tono lujurioso.

–Llévame a la habitación.

Si, lo disfrutaba no podía negarlo. Cuando era "Ella" tenia el completo control, solo se necesita 21 días antes de que el cuerpo humano aprenda a adaptarse, y él ya llevaba 1825 días en ese juego. Podría decirse que ya sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

Le empujaron esta vez aterrizando en la cama del hotel ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora tenían que reunirse en un lugar como este, pero no quedaba de otra, no con Itachi en casa. No podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento en su pecho, esa sonrisa dejar de adornar sus labios. Cada vez era menos la cantidad de tiempo, se repetía. Cada vez menos.

Y gimió cuando sintió la hombría de Sasuke abrirse paso entre sus paredes.

 **.**

 **.**

Miro su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Sus ojos concentrándose en las marcas moradas de su cuello, eran dolorosas y no solo físicamente, pero aun así se sentía muy aliviado al verlas ahí. Deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por ellas, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de cómo fueron hechas. Cerró sus ojos en un gesto doloroso, era horrible verlas ahí ante su cuerpo mojado, desnudo y saber que como "Él" tendría que esconderlas. Trato de no llorar, de no romperse antes de tiempo, no con los cabellos y ropa de "Ella" a sus pies.

Inhalo tratando de calmarse y miro su figura una última vez en el espejo antes de regresar a aquella habitación en donde Sasuke esperaba por "ella". Su sonrisa volvió a sus labios pintados de rosa y se ajusto su pequeña falda de holanes antes de salir del baño.

–Estoy lista.

Sasuke voltio a verla despegando su vista del celular en su mano, apagándolo se dirigió a ella con ese porte maduro que tanto le encandilaba. Debería ser un delito, se dijo cerrando sus piernas tratando de contener ese deseo que parecía no haber sido saciado.

Salieron de aquel hotel al otro lado de la ciudad con rumbo al metro, cuando sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, por primera vez sintió el verdadero terror invadir cada milímetro de su pecho.

– ¿Naruto?

De repente todo el peso de lo que hacia cayo ante él. De todo lo que perdería por tan solo aquella persona que estaba frente suyo. No podía permitirlo, no podía suceder. Solo por una persona.

Con los brazos temblorosos y la mirada agachada negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Sus puños cerrados fuertemente en el bolso de mano. Sus pies instintivamente se hicieron para atrás y el mundo se le antojo ridículamente pequeño.

–Y-yo no…– Su voz no quería salir y el pánico comenzó a bombear en cantidades alarmantes.

Podría correr, si tan solo ahora los tacones y el dolor de culo no le pasaran factura. Huir no siempre podía ser la respuesta pero era mejor que quedarse y ver todo desmoronarse. Quería girar la mirada y saber que reacción tendría ahora Sasuke pero estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizado por el pensamiento como para hacerlo.

Correr y fingir al día siguiente, parecía muy buena idea.

Su intento de huida murió al minuto de la idea concretarse.

– ¡Espera!

No supo que paso pero en el momento en que levanto la mirada no espero ver aquella escena. De un fuerte agarre Sasuke sostenía la muñeca de la mano que le había sujetado y le impedía irse.

Su corazón se acelero, resonando en sus oídos. El tiempo deteniéndose como en los párrafos de una novela.

–Suéltala, Sabaku no– Dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo, amenazante.

–No se que clase de juego es este Uchiha, pero mas vale que el que suelte a alguien seas tú.

La mano de Sasuke se ciño con furia en la otra más pálida.

–No lo volveré a repetir.

–Ni, yo uchiha.

Él giro su mirada igual de peligrosa de la de Sasuke, quedársele mirando ahora a sus ojos azules. Él no le apretaba con la fuerza que sin dudas Sasuke ejercía sobre la suya, él solo le miraba con un rastro de duda y algo más. Se estremeció con lágrimas copiosas ya escapando de sus ojos.

–Naruto– Murmuro bajo, seguro. En ese tono dulce que siempre empleaba al decir su nombre.

–Gaara– Dijo en reconocimiento, con la voz de "Él" olvidándose por un segundo el lugar, la ropa que portaba y con quien estaba.

–Oh Naruto.

Gaara delineo con su mano libre sus mejillas, recogiendo los restos de lágrimas que había -con su paso- llevado un poco el maquillaje que le cubría. Deslizando su dedo por la herida en su labio causada por su indiscreción.

Solo por ese instante cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia, antes de que con un golpe la burbuja reventara trayéndole de regreso.

En el piso Gaara limpiaba su labio roto por el golpe a su mejilla. Él solo podía mirar anonadado a un Sasuke iracundo.

– ¡Te dije que la soltaras, ella es mía!

La noche cubrió la cuidad, bajando la temperatura recordándole que llevaba una falda corta que no le cubría casi las piernas, unos tacones que apenas soportaba, y congelando en su cara aquella expresión que parecía ser ahora un mal habito.

Oh si, ¿Por qué se había preocupado en primer lugar?.

 **.**

 **.**

Una mirada preocupada cruzo su rostro cuando aquella figura se hizo presente. Apretando el café entre sus manos se levanto para darle la bienvenida. Aunque ciertamente no sabia si alegrarse por ver a aquella persona o no.

–Itachi-san – Saludo amablemente nunca perdiendo la cortesía y los buenos modales.

Cuando su teléfono sonó esa tarde y miro el número en el identificador de llamadas supo que no podrían ser buenas noticias, y lo confirmo cuando Itachi, el hermano mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos fue directo al punto sin darle vueltas al asunto.

– ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo con Sasuke y Naruto?

Su pecho se oprimió y bajo la mirada, no sabiendo como responder. Ni ella misma lo entendía del todo y se sentía un poco culpable de que las cosas terminara de aquella manera. Tenia un poco de culpa debía admitir y costaba mucho hacerlo dado el rumbo en que las cosas habían tomado rumbo.

Suspiro, deslizando uno de sus cabellos rosas a la parte de atrás de su oreja.

No podía seguir en negación, ni ninguna de las personas que ya se veían involucradas en el asunto. Tal vez era hora de dejarle el asunto a un verdadero "Adulto" por que a pesar de ella misma convencerse de que era uno, ya no se sentía así. Se sentía como aquella ingenua chica de 17 años que le había abierto su puerta a un lloroso y desesperado rubio con el corazón roto.

"Si tan solo fuera una chica"

Resonaba en su cabeza aquellas tristes palabras de su mejor amigo.

"Ayúdame a transformarme en una Sakura-chan"

Ella ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Verlo seguir llorando? ¿Verlo derrumbarse? El corazón de una chica es frágil, y mas el de una que compartía empatía con la otra persona.

"Lo haré" Respondió ella.

Ahora dudaba que fuera la mejor respuesta que le pudo haber dado.

Podía alegar ingenuidad adolecente, pero ya nadie se lo creería, mucho menos aquella persona que le miraba seriamente y exigía una respuesta igual de seria.

– ¿Por donde puedo comenzar? –Cuestiono ella, mas para si misma que para Itachi.

–Que te parece desde el principio.

–Bueno, entonces tal vez te gustaría pedir un café bien cargado por que lo que te voy a decir es más profundo de lo que se ve a simple vista.

 **Notas Finales:**

OMG! Lo sé, lo sé. No debería estar aquí si no es para publicar "Quemando Alas de Ángel" pero no pude resistirme. Esta idea nació -como siempre- de un manga y no pude evitar comenzar a escribir, mis dedos se movían solos por el teclado. Creo que queda claro al capitulo ser mas extenso de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

Espero que les guste la idea de un Naruto que se trasviste en chica y un Sasuke que tiene serios problemas de negación.

Les mando muchos besos.


End file.
